Harry Potter's Adventures in Wonderland
by Seigi-Chan
Summary: After chasing Hermione down the rabbit hole, Harry finds himself trapped in an upside-down world. Now, he is following Luna through this crazy place in order to find The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and play a gobstones game where the prize is his head...
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**I. ****Down the Rabbit Hole**

Professor Trelawney's voice was softer than he remembered; it was almost like a bird's song, like a lullaby sang just for him.

Maybe it had to do with all the incense light up there and the lack of ventilation, or with Ron snoring boldly right next to him, but he was feeling quite drowsy.

_What was the class about again? _

"Open your third eyed my children, wide your horizons and find the answer" She said, moving her hands hypnotically.

Open his third eye. By that moment his first two were already closed. And he was heading right away to Dreamland...

**00000**

_How long has it been? _

Harry woke up abruptly when his subconscious realized he was not hearing anything, not Trelawney's lullaby-like voice, not Ron's snores.

The sun was now in its highest peak and the light would be hitting him right in the face if it wasn't for the pink curtains. He readjusted his glasses in his ears -he didn't want to know how they managed to rest in his right cheek- and tried to focus with the brightness.

No one was left in the room -not even Ron- and the incense was almost over, freeing thin smoke threads to the atmosphere...

'Man, I did fell asleep. Shit'

Potions was his next class and he was running late. _How late?_ He didn't know but it didn't matter: Snape would kill him anyway, whereas it was five or twenty minutes.

As soon as that thought hit him, Harry started to pack his things in a rush and with such disorder he heard a bottle of ink crack when his book 'Unfogging the Future' felt on it. Some inked ruined books was the minor of his problems right now.

Harry ran out of the classroom with his bag dripping ink and jumped in two the stairs of the tower, cursing under his breath. He had to get to the dungeons now.

**00000**

He was close, fourth floor. Luckily, the stairs weren't moving and they seemed to be in the perfect position to get to the dungeons f... He talked too fast.

'Dammit'

Just when he was coming down to the third floor, the stair he was in started to move in a totally different direction. Harry growled and began to tap his fingers on the handrail annoyed and frustrated.

"I'm running late… Oh Merlin, I'm running late... It's not possible... What am I going to do?... I'm running late…"

That wasn't him.

He looked up and saw Hermione coming out of a corridor, murmuring incoherencies while looking down at a watch. She didn't seem notice Harry's presence or even hear him say 'Hey Hermione'.

She was lost in her own thoughts while she turned into another hall. He watched her leave with a worried and surprised expression in his eyes.

_W__hen did Hermione get a pocket watch? _

Then Harry realized something even more important and quite alarming. It was the third floor. The right side of the third floor's corridor. Fluffy's corridor.

Screw Snape, he had to warn Hermione.

The moment the stairs stopped moving, Harry ran as fast as he could in Hermione's direction calling out her name.

_How could she forge__t about Fluffy? _

He kept running, fearing the worst.

**00000**

The door at the end of the hall was wide open. Fluffy's door was wide open.

Gathering all the courage that made him belong to Gryffindor, he entered the room, wand in hand, ready to fight anything that may come in order to save Hermione.

And there it was, the almighty hellhound, with its three intimidating heads and big powerful paws, with its sharp pointy teeth and claws strong enough to rip off a grown man's arm… doodling all over the floor and with a pink ribbon around it's neck.

_U__h? _

Apparently, it felt into a deep sleep. Harry looked around and found the culprit: An old radio playing a muggle song. Hermione was the one adjusting the frequency.

He sighed in relief lowering his guard. She was ok.

But she hadn't have notice him yet. When she did, she gasped and pointed her wand towards him.

"Who are you? Are you a spy?" Her legs where weakening and her voice was trembling though she was trying to sound authoritarian. The grip of her wand was loose and her hand was shaking.

_Since when Hermione was afraid of anything? _

"Hermione it's me, Harry" He reached out to touch her hand but she flicked and backed off.

_Why was she so s__cared of him but not of Fluffy?_

Then it happened. The watch in Hermione's pocket gave such a horrendous sound, like the song of an augurey. Harry had to cover his ears to not listen. Hermione took it away and stroked it to shut it up.

She looked up at Harry with a terrified expression.

"I'm late" She said before disappearing in her own clothes.

Harry was shocked. Hermione was gone, right in front his eyes.

He was processing what he had just seen when a white rabbit came in between his friend's cloak.

The rabbit passed him long and bounced its way to the other side of the room. To a trap door which used to be under one of Fluffy's paws.

"I'm late. I'm late. I'm late..." Repeated the white rabbit bouncing.

"Hermione?" Asked Harry confused.

The rabbit stopped its way into the trap door to give Harry and angry glare. Then it vanished through the hole.

Harry didn't think twice to follow Hermione down there.

**0o0o0o**

_(This is what happens after you watch for the fifth time Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland while reading Harry Potter fanfiction)_

_I'm more of a drama/tragedy writer so I'm doing my best with comedy… My plan is to update daily or every two days, depends on how busy I am. _

_W__ell, English is not my mother language and I tend to mix American and British a lot, so if anyone notices any grammar, spelling mistake I'll be thankful if you let me know._

_Review!_


	2. It's All About Being the Right Size

**II. It's All About Being the Right Size**

Harry found himself falling down into a deep, deep well... Either that or he was falling in slow motion.

It was very dark, the only source of light was coming from the hole he felt in itself, but now it just seemed like a far away star.

"Lumus" He said, illuminating the well a bit. Still, he couldn't see the end of the road or any sigh of Hermione.

Harry looked around and found out the walls of the well where in fact shelves, full with different sized books, bottles with strange forms and colorful liquids, maps, candies and several other rare items. There were some paintings too, which would greet him while he passed.

He lighted above him and found his bag -descending slowly too-, stained in black by the dry ink.

'Maybe there's something I could use'

Harry swam in the air to get to it. As he thought, all the books were ruined, sticky and absolutely intelligibles.

There should be something else that might help him to what may come when he hits ground. He put his hand in but took it away quickly when a piece of glass cut his palm, making a drop of blood fall into the nothing.

Harry continued falling for what it seemed like ages.

**00000**

After the first half hour -or so he thought- Harry gave up and began to wonder what may be down there.

_Where was Hermione going and why was she so terrified when she said she was late?__ And where for Merlin's beard is here? _

"Watch out pal" Warned a clown in a paint he went pass, pointing his gloved hand down the tunnel.

It took him a second understand the clown's warning. He heard a noise and saw many flying bug-like object, covering the route. He just had time to cover his face with his arms to avoid the scratches.

And then, at last, he hit floor. Hard.

**00000**

The room was lighted with torches, it was round and more paintings where hanging around the wallpapered walls. Right in the middle was a beautiful glass table.

The only sound was the paintings chattering, whispering among themselves, commenting about the newcomer; and the buzzing. The bug like objects where zooming on top of him, like a group of bees.

After recovering from the hit, Harry stood up, shaking the dust from his trousers, and searching for a way out: A door, a tunnel, anything. However, he was only able to find a really small –about twelve inches high-, yet very ornate, door in front of him. He kneeled down to look through the knob.

What he saw was an enormous garden filled with flowers and trees, a clear blue sky and many singing birds. A beautiful landscape.

And Hermione. The white rabbit -which he was convinced was his friend- came to view between the flowers, quickly getting away bouncing.

"Hermione!" Yelled Harry but the rabbit didn't hear him.

"I'm late, I'm late" She said before finally going out of sight.

Harry, beginning to get frustrated, growled and punched the door with anger. The door didn't even have scratch... unlike his hand, which was already bleeding because of the glass cut. He ignored the pain and got up in a jump.

Taking away his wand, Harry pointed at the door, casting a spell.

"Engorgio" He said, but the door remained the same size.

"Alohomora" The door didn't open tough.

"Bombarda" He shouted, the door did not move.

Thinking again; even if the door exploded, he wasn't going to be able to cross through. He was too big.

Now he was desperate.

"Hey you! Stop that, you are going to kills us from a heart attack" Said the paint of an old woman dressed like a high class Victorian.

"Yes, you are giving us a fright" Supported another painting, a young woman surrounded by children from a rural school.

"You are too noisy" Continued a gentleman who was reading next to a torch.

All the paintings where complaining loudly and at the same time, giving Harry a headache and angry him more.

"Young man, why don't you just use the key like a civilized person?" Suggested an old man kindly, his wife nodding behind him.

Harry looked where the man was pointing at and saw the swarm above him. The objects were buzzing and flying, indistinct to what was happening down there. He noticed then they were indeed little keys, perfects for the small door.

The old man pointed next to the glass table, where a petit bottle with a pink content was.

Harry approached to the table and lifted the bottle, reading its label:

"Drink me. Drink me?" Harry asked confused to the old man. The man merely nodded.

Well, he had tried all and this was his last chance. The door was the only way out.

Without thinking more, Harry drank the pink liquid.

At first, he did not feel anything, but soon he noticed his feet were larger as so his hands… and then all his body was growing fast. Everything seemed so little from that high and the door was even smaller.

'Great. I'm bigger, now what?'

Now, it will be more impossible for him to get through that door.

But he was the right size to reach for the door's key. The swarm was now a few inches above him, instead of the several ones.

_Which one should it be? _

He had searched for the key for a few minutes when he located a bright blue key with an intricate design. Just like the door.

'That must be'

He stretched out his hand to take it. As he closed his grip around the key, the other ones noticed his presence and began to fly in his direction in order to attack him. Harry pulled out his hand fast before they could.

The petit key stopped moving in his hand after a moment, it had little -almost transparent- golden wings, like a snitch.

"Now use that one! Just one small bite!" It was the old man's wife who was yelling. Harry looked down and found a muffin over the table.

_T__hat wasn't there before, right?_

He removed that thought and picked up the muffin. It said 'Eat me'.

Harry gave it a small bite, as the lady told him, and felt his body shrinking immediately. Now he was the right size.

He thanked the old couple from the painting -"You are welcome darling" replied the old lady- and used the key to open the door. It fit perfectly.

The brightness of the outside was blinding. He could hear the bird's song clearly. He could smell the flowers… He was able to look for Hermione.

He waved goodbye to the old couple before going deep into the garden.


	3. Identity Questions or Moody and the Dodo

**III.**** Identity Questions or Moody and the Dodo**

During his trip through the garden, Harry found the most bizarre things he'd ever seen: Double headed fairies, dragons and hippogriffs the size of his index finger, green mice running freely, blue trees… and so other oddities.

He was walking on a stone path right in the middle of the garden, wand in hand for he was unsure what to find.

The wind blew softly, moving the grass and tree tops gently. The sun shinning up in the blue sky gave the sensation everything was ok and there were not worries at all… It was all peace and quietness.

**00000**

The calm was interrupted by a strange noise from behind the purple bushes with mints. Harry turned around quickly, holding his wand strongly: Someone was behind.

As he approached carefully, he noticed they were two people -or creatures, he could not be sure in this place- having a, noisy dare say, discussion.

"I know it's him! The paintings told me about what happened" Exclaimed a voice.

"That's unfair! He received help... For so he can't be" Replied a second one.

"But it's him! Just like the White Mage said" Held the first voice.

Wait a minute, he knew those voices.

"Oh! How can you be so sure? You weren't there" Alleged the second one, raising its tone annoyed.

"Dean?" Asked Harry, moving away the bushes with his free hand. Although he recognized the voices immediately, he needed to be sure before lowering his guard.

Indeed. They were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Or as so they look like.

The two men were kneeling in the grass side by side, looking surprised when they got caught.

"Umm... Hi" Greeted 'Seamus' waving his hand.

"Told you to lower the voice" Scolded him 'Dean', smacking his head.

"Did not!" Replied the offended, massaging the place he was hit in.

Harry raised his brow. The scene was rather amusing.

'Seamus' was looking at Harry curiously, but as he noticed Harry looking back, he fixed his eyes on the floor.

"Umm... By any chance... Are you Harry?" He asked shyly.

"Why, yes" Answered Harry confused.

"The Harry Potter?" He asked again getting a little excited and finally raising his head.

"I think so" He replied, sounding not so sure.

_Why was he giving information so lightly? _

Life had taught him better than that. They may look like his roommates, but they may be not.

"See? Told you!" Exclaimed 'Seamus', getting up happily of the floor in a jump.

"No you didn't! He's not even sure he IS Harry Potter!" Replied 'Dean' standing up too, shaking the dirt from his robe.

That was confusing.

_Why he__ would not be sure about him being... Well, him? He WAS Harry Potter, right?_

He was about to complain and demand answers when a deafening whistle filled the air. His two 'roommates' looked at each other worried and began to run away from Harry.

"Hey! Wait!" He shouted, however they didn't stop. Harry began to run after them.

They get off the main road and went deep in the tall grass, right into the skirts of the forest.

**00000**

They stopped running out of sudden, when they reached a pond in a forest's clear.

Many frogs where reunited there: Some of the where swimming back, some where doing belly swimming, some played polo and some others were just taking the sun. They seemed to have fun.

Suddenly, in front of them, a tall and dark figure emerged from the shadows. Harry raised his wand, ready to attack.

The figure approached to them and Mad-Eye Moody came to view, limping with his peg leg; walking next to him, an orange dodo bird, or diricawl, as they are known in the wizarding world.

"A storm is coming at five from northest. We must prepare ourselves"

_Moody? What was he doing here? _

"Yes Sir!" Seamus and Dean nodded vigorously in agreement at the same time.

And knowing what they should do in storm cases, they jumped into the pool scaring the frogs away. The frogs complained at first but they soon left when the two boys began to splash around.

Moody sat down in the grass, the dodo sat down next to him, resting its head in his leg. His big, blue magical eye moving, looking around.

_What does swimming in a pond have to do with an upcoming storm? _

"Who are you may I ask" Asked Moody finally acknowledging him.

"I'm..."

"He is Harry Potter, sir" Interrupted Seamus while swimming to the shore.

Moody seemed not to have heard him for he continued unperturbed, his magical eye still, looking right into Harry's emerald eyes, as trying to see something there, something occult that gave him the answer. Harry held his glare defiant.

Seconds later, the dodo purred in his arm, making him react.

"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter!" Repeated, pretending to be surprise, his eye moving nowhere "Merlin! You are not as I thought you'd be. I imagined you... Well, a little bit more imposing. And taller" He added, petting the dodo.

Harry hadn't have move from his spot since his arrival, his wand resting loosely in his hand. He was still suspicious about this people and their strange behavior. Even though they look like his friends.

"Please, do take a seat." Said Moody pointing at the grass. Harry remained stand. "I'm not attacking you boy! I we had wanted to, you'd be already dead. Who do you think we are! A pawn of the Red Lord!" Seeing Harry's hesitation made him angry. He was too distrustful... Inclusive for him.

Seamus and Dean gasped to the word Lord. The frogs left cover themselves under the lilies. Even the dodo flinched.

"What!" He yelled. "Cowards…"

"Who's the Red Lord?" Asked Harry intrigued, finally seating in the grass and lowering his wand. Moody's response had made sense. He was not that suspicious anymore.

"See! He can't be Harry Potter if he does not even know who the Red Lord is!" Exclaimed Dean, swimming next to Seamus.

"Yes he can! Can't he?" Exclaimed Seamus to his friend, then he looked at Moody not so sure.

Once again, Moody seemed lost in the space, like the mot particles in the air were incredibly amazing. The dodo gave a squeak and moved in his arm to make him react.

"Ah yes! Of course he can be!" Said effusively, raising a hand to add security. Then he turned to Harry "Now, if you want to be Harry Potter..."

"I do not want to be Harry Potter, I am Harry Potter" Replied Harry.

"No, you are not Harry Potter. Not yet. You will be Harry Potter! The White Mage... He'll know" His eye was once again moving nowhere. He continued clearing his throat "If you want to be Harry Potter, you should know the story of the Red Lord and how he came to rule the world."

Seamus and Dean came out of the pond and sat next to Harry dripping wet, to hear attentively a story they all knew but love to hear. As the sky turned gray and the clouds covered the sun...


End file.
